The Idol and His Secret Admirer
by flawlessaliens
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang sang Pangeran Es, Oh Sehun dan penggemar rahasianya Lu Han. HunHan with other pairs. Remake FF The Populer Boy and His Unpopuler Fans [?] . . Warn(s) : GS; OOC; Typo. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

_**Oke. Sebelumnya aku cuma mau ngasih tau kalau FF ini adalah remake [?] dari FF sebelumnya yang judulnya "The Populer Boy and His Unpopuler Fans". FF itu sengaja aku hapus karena aku rasa banyak –bahkan hampir semua- yang perlu aku rubah kalo pengen ngelanjutin FF itu sampai tamat. Kalo tetep maksain pake plot yang lama aku takutnya bakalan kehabisan ide dan feelnya ga dapet :[ And satu lagi yang paling penting /ga/ buat Kaisoo shipper yang waktu itu kurang suka Jongin-nya aku jadiin cewek kalian tenang aja di FF ini ga ada lagi gadis berkulit tan yang bernama Jongin XD adanya si cantik bertubuh mungil dan bermata belo xoxo. Oke mungkin Cuma itu aja selamat membaca/**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Flawlessaliens present_:

"**The Idol and His Secret Admirer"**

Oh Sehun x Lu Han with other pairs

.

.

.

_Hanya cerita tentang si Pangeran Es, Oh SeHun dan Penggemar rahasiannya Lu Han._

.

Sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi seorang Oh Sehun untuk mendengar jeritan serta teriakan yang memekan telinga di pagi hari. Tentu saja, sudah hampir 3 tahun dia bersekolah di Seoul Performing Art High School dan selama itu pula setiap paginya dia selalu di sambut oleh teriakan dari para siswi yang mengakui dirinya sebagai Oh Sehun's fangirls. Tapi menurut pangeran es berhati dingin itu mereka tak lebih dari sekumpulan gadis dengan hormon berlebih yang akan menjerit setiap melihat orang tampan dihadapan mereka. Menyebalkan.

Terkadang Sehun berpikir terbuat dari apakah pita suara mereka? Apa suara mereka tidak habis? Sehun saja pernah berteriak selama hampir 30 menit penuh untuk menenangkan murid – murid di kelasnya dan ke esokan harinya ia hanya bisa diam karena suaranya mendadak hilang. Dan semenjak saat itu pria yang terkenal dengan poker facenya itu bersumpah demi Changmin yang tingginya menyamai ring basket dia tidak mau lagi berteriak lebih dari semenit.

Oke. Abaikan masalah itu. Kembali ke Sehun saat ini, pria yang kini duduk di bangku kelas 3 itu berjalan menuju lokernya menghiraukan para penggemarnya yang masih terus meneriaki namanya. Saat membuka lokernya, pria itu kembali menghela nafas melihat hadiah yang ia anggap sebagai sampah itu memenuhi lokernya.

"Tck. Merepotkan." gumam Sehun sambil mengambil beberapa kotak yang ada untuk dibagikan pada sahabat – sahabatnya. Matanya tanpa sengaja menatap sebuah kotak yang terlihat sangat mencolok dengan warna pink chrome mengkilat dan tempelan stiker spongebob sebagai hiasannya.

Sehun mengambil kotak itu kemudian menatapnya dengan pandangan geli.

"Kampungan." ucap Sehun namun ia tetap mengambil kotak itu. Mungkin ia akan menyimpannya?

Setelah mengambil kotak – kotak itu Sehun segera meninggalkan loker dan berjalan dengan langkah santai. Sehun menatap Jam tangan Audemars Piguet seharga 359 juta yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dengan susah payah mengingat banyaknya kotak yang ia bawa.

Pukul 07.12. Terlambat sedikit tak akan membuat si jenius Oh Sehun dikeluarkan dari sekolah mengingat ayahnya adalah penanam saham terbesar di sekolah ini.

Saat hendak berbelok tanpa Sehun sadari seorang gadis tengah berlari dari arah berlawanan. Ia nampak sangat terburu – buru sehingga tak memperhatikan jalan di depannya.

BRAK

Tabrakan pun tak dapat dihindari. Gadis yang menabrak Sehun hanya bisa mengerang saat merasakan pantatnya terlalu keras mencium laintai. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa berdecak melihat kotak – kotak itu berhamburan kemana – mana.

Selesai dengan acara -mari mengerang kesakitan- gadis yang tadi menabrak Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang telah ia tabrak.

Matanya membola lucu dan mulutnya menganga seakan siap untuk disuapi bola pingpong yang sering ia mainkan bersama Hyejin sahabatnya. Suaranya seakan tercekat setelah melihat siapa yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"OMO ! SEHUN SUNBAE!"

Dan Sehun kembali menjatuhkan kotak – kotak itu mendengar teriakan nyaring gadis dihadapannya.

"YAK IDIOT! Kau ingin membuatku terkena serangan jantung!" bentak Sehun kesal.

Gadis itu hanya bisa menyengir ria sambil membantu Sehun memungut kotak – kotaknya. Matanya membulat hampir menyerupai mata milik seorang model terkenal bernama Do Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang berada di Eropa saat melihat kotak berwarna pink chrome dengan stiker spongebob. Itu hadiah darinya! Sekali lagi dengan capslock. ITU HADIAH DARINYA! SEHUN MENGAMBIL HADIAHNYA NYA!

Gadis itu berusaha untuk tidak menjerit dan kembali membuat Sehun jantungan. Ia berusaha bersikap normal dengan berdeham sebentar sebelum memungut kotak itu.

"Ini sunbae." Gadis itu menyerahkan tumpukan kotak yang sudah ia ambil.

"Hm. Terimakasih." Sehun berujar dengan nada datarnya. Kemudian Sehun melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda. Belum ada semeter ia melangkah, ia kembali berbalik dan memanggil gadis itu.

"Hey!"

Gadis itu membalikan tubuhnya saat merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri memastikan bahwa orang yang dipanggil Sehun adalah dirinya. Sehun mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Siapa namamu?" Sehun kembali bertanya.

"Aku? Lu Han, sunbae." Wajah Luhan sedikit memanas saat Sehun menanyakan namanya.

"Ah Luhan-ssi. Apakah sekarang jamannya memakai sepatu berbeda warna?"

Dan rasanya Luhan ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke segitiga bermuda.

.

.

.

"Huaaaaa! Kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku Hyejin-ah! Itu kesempatan pertamaku bicara langsung dengan Sehun sunbae t-tapi hiks.. aku malah mempermalukan diriku dihadapannya hiks…"

Luhan terus – terusan menangis setelah kejadian beberapa jam lalu membuat Hyejin sahabatnya harus mengelus telinga berulang kali karena tangisan lumba-lumba miliknya.

Gosh demi Yifan sunbae yang jatuh cinta pada angry bird telinga Hyejin mulai berdengung sekarang.

Kasian juga sih melihat Luhan seperti ini ditambah tadi ia masuk terlambat dan membuat dia harus berdiri di koridor selama 1 jam mata pelajaran Jung saem.

"Hiks … Aku malu sekali… Hiks… Lu Han idiot… Bodoh… Hiks…" Luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke atas meja dan memukul – mukul kepalanya.

Kalau seperti ini kasusnya Hyejin hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil berujar tidak apa – apa berulang kali.

.

.

.

Luhan hanya menghela nafas bosan. Bus yang ia tunggu – tunggu tidak kunjung datang sementara langit menunjukan hari semakin sore dan siswa – siswi yang lain sudah pergi duluan. Lagi – lagi siswi yang duduk di bangku kelas 2 itu terlambat naik bus karena harus berurusan dengan Guru Shin – guru matematika yang sangat pelit nilai – pft. Apa guru itu tidak tau otaknya itu terlalu standar untuk memahami semua rumus – rumus yang menurutnya laknat itu dan mencapai nilai 80. Luhan mengerang frustasi kalau begini caranya ia akan sulit lulus dari SOPA.

Dia sendiri bingung kenapa seseorang dengan otak pas – pasan sepertinya bisa diterima di sekolah favorite seperti SOPA. Luhan kembali menghela nafas berat mengingat fakta bahwa dia terlalu bodoh untuk bersanding dengan si jenius Oh Sehun -idolanya.

TIN TIN

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan dan melihat sebuah mobil audi berwarna silver sedang berhenti dihadapannya. Gadis itu menaikan sebelah alisnya -bingung. Sesaat kemudian pengemudi mobil itu menurunkan kaca jendelanya dan terlihat orang yang baru saja dia pikirkan.

Oh Sehun.

"Hai Nona. Butuh tumpangan? Oh ya tadi aku lupa bilang sepatumu bagus. Bagaimana kalau besok kau menggunakan yang berbeda model dan warna sekaligus. Kurasa akan semakin menarik." ucap Sehun dengan senyum manis coret mengejek miliknya.

Ugh. ingatkan Luhan untuk tidak terbawa emosi kemudian membakar semua foto Sehun dan menyantet orang itu dengan boneka voodoo milik Ken.

**ARGH INI SEMUA KARENA HYEJIN!** batin Luhan kesal. Andai sahabatnya yang cerewet itu tidak menelponnya, menanyakan bagaimana cara mendapatkan si pria berkulit hitam bernama Kim Jongin si adik kelas yang terkenal _playboy _itu sampai tengah malam ia tak akan bangun terburu – buru layaknya seorang teroris yang dikepung densus 88 hingga salah memakai sepatu.

"Ya. Apa selain ceroboh kau juga tuli?"

Geez. persetan dengan status Sehun sebagai idolanya. Kalau begini caranya dia sudah benar – benar kelewatan.

"Sehun sunbae yang terhormat, kalau kau hanya ingin mengata – ngataiku sebaiknya kau pergi dan terimakasih atas tawaranmu sebelumnya tapi sepertinya busku sudah datang."

Luhan berujar penuh penekanan disetiap katanya sebelum masuk ke dalam bus.

Sehun mengangkat bibir sebelah kanannya. Menciptakan smirk andalan seorang Oh Sehun.

"Lu Han. Berani juga dia."

.

.

.

_2014/04/02_

_Aku bingung harus menyebut ini hari yang membahagiakan atau malah sebaliknya. Errr hari ini aku beruntung bisa bicara dengan Sehun sunbae namun semua rasa beruntungku itu langsung ku telan mentah – mentah saat mengetahui sifatnya yang sebenarnya._

**_Menyebalkan._**

_Itulah dia. Geez rasanya aku ingin terjun dari puncak Namsan Tower saat ia mengataiku ceroboh dan tuli. Tolong ingatkan aku bahwa aku telah mengagumi dirinya selama setahun belakangan ini atau aku bisa saja membakar semua foto Oh Sehun dan menyuruh Ken menyantet pria itu dengan boneka voodoonya._

Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan buku diary-nya ia menghela nafasnya yang terasa begitu berat dan menyesakan. Ugh rasanya seperti ditimpa Shindong ketua kelasnya yang tambun itu.

Gadis itu meletakan diarynya dan beralih memandangi foto yang terletak di atas meja nakas tepat disamping tempat tidurnya. Foto Sehun. Lagi – lagi Luhan menghela nafas.

"_apa aku salah mengidolakan Sehun?_" batin Luhan.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menghilangkan penat yang mendera setelah hampir setengah hari berada di sekolah. Sesaat kemudian gadis berwajah kawaii -kata Hyejin sih- itu sudah jatuh terlelap. Menuju alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

Luhan meneguk _capucchino_-nya dengan malas, sesekali mata rusa milik gadis keturunan China itu menutup dan beberapa detik kemudian kembali membuka.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 05.30 AM KST itu artinya setengah jam lagi ia sudah harus berada di dalam bus yang mengantarnya menuju ke sekolah.

Namun jangankan untuk mandi dan bersiap – siap menuju halte, untuk beranjak dari sofa yang kini ia duduki saja rasanya sangat sulit.

Matanya masih terasa berat, dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit akibat kurang tidur. Bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan tidur nyenyaknya jika setiap pukul 03.00 pagi sahabatnya tanpa perasaan bersalah akan menelponnya kemudian menceritakan hal – hal yang tidak penting sama sekali seperti tadi pagi, saat ia menceritakan bagaimana pengalamannya memakan _mie _dari Indonesia yang dibeli kakaknya sewaktu berlibur ke Indonesia.

G_od. _Jangan pikir Luhan tak ingin mematikan sambungan telepon saat itu juga dan kembali tidur. Ia ingin—sangat ingin—,tapi ia yakin paginya saat di sekolah Hyejin akan terus – terusan _mengomeli_nya atau mungkin mendiamkannya selama seharian penuh atau kemungkinan terburuknya Hyejin akan membeberkan semua rahasianya di tengah lapangan basket seperti yang hampir Hyejin lakukan, saat Luhan dengan sepihak memutuskan sambungan telepon Hyejin seminggu lalu.

Ugh. Baiklah ini salahnya kenapa ia begitu lemah pada gadis yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya selama setahun belakangan ini.

Luhan menghela nafas dan kembali melihat jam yang terpasang di dinding apartementnya.

**05.35.**

Baiklah Lu Han mau tidak mau kau harus segera mandi dan berangkat ke sekolah atau kau akan mendapat hukuman dari Hwang-_sonsae_ yang galak itu karena terlambat di jam mata pelajarannya.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil audi berwarna hitammelaju di jalanan Kota Seoul yang sudah terlihat padat walau waktu baru saja menunjukan pukul 06.55. Wajar saja, Seoul adalah kota _metropolitan_. Jam – jam seperti ini adalah jam masuk kerja puluhan ribu—bahkan ratusan ribu—orang di kota ini belum lagi pelajar yang harus segera tiba di sekolah. Ck, bisa bayangkan betapa padatnya?

Sehun—seseorang yang menumpangi mobil tadi—mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebelah kiri dimana bangunan – bangunan dan banyak toko berdiri dengan kokohnya.

Tanpa disengaja matanya menangkap _siluet _orang yang kemarin menabraknya saat mobil yang dikemudikan oleh supirnya itu melewati sebuah terminal bus.

"Pak Kim, hentikan mobilnya."

.

.

.

06.56 AM.

Sudah ke sepuluh kalinya ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dengan manis di pergelangan tangannya dan sudah ke sepuluh kalinya Luhan menghela nafasnya namun bus yang akan membawa Luhan tak kunjung tiba.

Ugh. Dia sudah benar – benar pasrah jika harus di hukum Hwang-_sonsae _berkeliling lapangan selama 20 menit kalau begini caranya.

Matanya kembali menatap jalanan raya yang ada dihadapannya namun bus yang ditunggunya belum juga tiba, dan kini malah sebuah mobil mewah yang berhenti dihadapannya.

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung merasa tidak mengenali mobil yang kini berada dihadapannya.

Memangnya siapa saja yang akan ia kenal di kota ini?

Ia hanyalah gadis remaja berumue 18 tahun yang merantau ke Korea, sementara keluarganya semua berada di China. Yang ia kenal hanya Hyejin dan beberapa teman serta gurunya di sekolah.

Hyejin sendiri tidak memiliki mobil.

Lalu? Mobil ini milik siapa? Kenapa mobil ini berhenti tepat dihadapannya? Apa dia salah satu teman Luhan yang akan berbaik hati memberinya tumpangan gratis?

Dan semua pertanyaan Luhan terjawab sudah saat seseorang di jok belakang menurunkan kaca mobil tersebut.

"Kau—!"

.

.

.

TBC

_Otte? Otte? ;w; lebih parah kah? Hehe. Ya untuk chap ini mungkin belum keliatan perbedaannya mungkin perbedaan FF ini dengan FF sebelumnya akan muncul di chap 2 dan chap seterusnya. Maaf ya untuk yang ngerasa kurang suka sama plot sebelumnya. Aku juga ngerasa plot di ff sebelumnya terlalu lebay dan maksa makanya aku putusin buat hapus ;w; well maybe just it. Mind to review for this chap again? ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_._

_Flawlessaliens present_:

"**The Idol and His Secret Admirer"**

Oh Sehun x Lu Han with other pairs

.

.

.

_Hanya cerita tentang si Pangeran Es, Oh SeHun dan Penggemar rahasiannya Lu Han._

.

"Kau-!"

Luhan menahan nafas sementara Sehun -seseorang yang berada di jok belakang- menyeringai. Bibir Luhan membuka dan sesaat kemudian menutup begitu terus, semua suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan.

Sumpah. Rasanya Luhan pengen enyah dari hadapan Sehun saat ini juga! Harinya sudah buruk dari awal dan kini kehadiran Sehun didepan matanya semakin memperburuk semua itu.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Lu. Butuh tumpangan?'', tanya Sehun masih mempertahankan senyuman manis yang –entah kenapa—kini terlihat menyebalkan di mata Luhan.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar, berusaha menormalkan emosinya agar tidak menonjok wajah Sehun saat ini juga, sebelum kemudian mulai membuka mulutnya, "Tidak terimakasih. Lagipula bus-ku akan datang sebentar lagi."

Sehun melihat jam tangannya sekilas sebelum kembali melirik Luhan yang kembali sibuk dengan aktivitas –mari-menunggu-bus-, "Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya bus-mu tak akan segera datang dan sekedar informasi sebentar lagi bel masuk akan dibunyikan. So, sekarang terserah padamu –mau ikut atau- menerima hukuman dari guru piket?"

Luhan melirik jam tangannya sekilas sebelum kembali menatap Sehun yang kini menaikan sebelah alisnya- menunggu jawaban Luhan.

Gadis itu kembali menghela nafas, "Baiklah aku ikut."

.

.

Mobil yang membawa Sehun dan Luhan kini telah tiba di parkiran sekolah. Seperti pagi – pagi sebelumnya suara teriakan _fangirls _Sehun selalu setia menyambut kedatangan sang Pangeran Es meskipun sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 07.15 dan itu artinya jam pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai, namun para fans dari seorang Oh Sehun tidak akan masuk ke kelas mereka sebelum memastikan sang 'pujaan hati' masuk ke kelasnya dengan selamat. Ck terlalu berlebihan memang.

Teriakan kekaguman itu berubah menjadi jeritan _iri _saat melihat sang Pangeran tak keluar seorang diri melainkan bersama gadis cantik yang tak lain adalah Lu Han. Pasalnya seorang Oh Sehun bahkan tidak mengijinkan ke-empat sahabatnya untuk memasuki mobil miliknya, lalu kenapa gadis ini bisa-?

Lu Han mendengus mendengar teriakan memekakan telinga dari _fans _Sehun yang menurutnya _lebay _dan alay itu. Baiklah ia akui ia memang fans Sehun dan terkadang berubah menjadi 'sedikit berlebihan' saat berbicara mengenai Sehun. Tapi sampai berteriak di parkiran seperti ini? Oh sorry, _it isn't her style_.

Gadis keturunan China itu masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri mengenai 'fans – fans Sehun yang berlebihan' itu hingga ia tak menyadari Sehun sudah berada jauh didepannya. Ia baru tersadar saat suara berat lelaki itu memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau disana? Menunggu fans-ku untuk menyerangmu?"

Luhan mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya saat ia berhasil kembali dari 'alam khayalan'nya, segera saja gadis itu berlari menuju Sehun.

"Sunbae! Terimakasih banyak! Kalau tidak berangkat denganmu mungkin aku sudah dicegat guru piket tadi." ujar Luhan lengkap dengan senyuman manisnya saat ia berada tepat dihadapan Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Um, kalau begitu aku duluan, sunbae. Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terimakasih." Luhan membungkukan tubuhnya sebelum berlari menjauhi Sehun.

Tanpa Sehun sadari ia terus memerhatikan punggung Luhan sampai gadis itu benar – benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Ternyata—ia manis juga kalau tersenyum."

..

..

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menuju ke kelasnya, tangannya ia masukan ke saku celananya dengan _earphone _yang menyumbat kedua telinganya.

Pria itu nampak tak terganggu dengan pandangan – pandangan 'lapar' para fansnya yang entah kenapa masih berada di luar kelas saat ini. Sesekali bibir tipisnya menyenandungkan melodi yang cukup indah untuk didengar.

Sesampainya di depan kelas ia langsung masuk tanpa harus repot – repot menunggu ijin dari guru karena memang kelas Sehun sedang mengalami '_vacum of power_' di mata pelajaran Matematika karena guru mereka yang cerewet itu sedang cuti untuk menemani istrinya yang hamil tua.

Kelas yang sudah riuh semakin bertambah riuh saat Sehun sudah berada diantara keempat sahabatnya.

"Hoy Sehun-ah, ku dengar kau tadi ke sekolah bersama seorang gadis?", Sehun yang baru saja bergabung langsung dihadiahi pertanyaan oleh Park Chanyeol—sahabatnya yang terkenal akan senyum 5 jarinya itu. Yang dihadiahi pertanyaannya hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum menelungkupkan wajahnya ke atas meja tanpa menyadari ke-empat sahabatnya yang menyeringai sambil asik bertelepati.

"Sehun-ah."

Sehun hanya menggumam ketika Hoseok memanggilnya, masih menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja.

"Mau bermain?" Kali ini suara Yifan yang terdengar, sukses membuat Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Bukan. Bukan karena Yifan yang memanggilnya sehingga ia mau bersusah payah menatap ke-empat sahabat _idiot_nya itu. Tapi karena mendengar kata 'bermain' yang tadi dilontarkan oleh si tiang Canada itu.

"Bermain apa?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah datar.

Ke-empat orang lainnya menyeringai sekilas sebelum serempak menjawab,

"_Dare or Dare."_

..

**_2014/04/03_**

_**Hari ini seorang Oh Sehun sukses membuatku bingung. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah kemarin mengata – ngataiku, ia kini dengan baik hati menawariku tumpangan –ya meski di awal ia juga sempat mengejekku sih- tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya setahu ku, seorang Oh Sehun tidak ingin orang lain masuk ke mobil miliknya. Nah lalu kenapa dia malah dengan senang hati memberiku tumpangan ? asdfghjkl. Oh Sehun kau memang aneh.**_

..

Luhan menutup diary-nya dan sesegera mungkin memasukannya ke dalam tas. Di depan sana ada Hwang-_sonsae _yang sedang mencatat beberapa vocab penting yang harus di hafal.

Entah kenapa pagi ini ia tak bersemangat menerima pelajaran bahasa inggris. Apa mungkin karena kejadian tadi pagi?

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum kembali mencoba focus ke depan.

"Baiklah Xiao Lu~ Kau ke sekolah untuk belajar! Bukan untuk memikirkan Sehun! Hwaiting!~"

.

.

.

_Dilain sisi_

Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam legam sebahu baru saja menginjakan kakinya di bandara international Incheon. Mata bulat gadis itu tertutupi _sunglasses _yang membuatnya terlihat keren dan modis belum lagi kemeja warna biru langit dan jeans denim yang terlihat begitu pas ditubuh rampingnya.

Tangan kanannya menyeret koper yang lumayan besar untuk mencari letak pintu kedatangan bandara ini.

Baru 5 langkah keluar dari pintu kedatangan 2 orang bersetelan jas sudah datang menghampirinya.

"Nona Do. Tuan besar sudah menunggu kedatangan anda dan ia menyuruh kami untuk segera menjemput anda. Mari ikut saya." Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki tubuh tambun. Nona Do atau Do Kyungsoo tadi hanya mengangguk sekilas sebelum mengikuti ke 2 orang suruhan ayahnya yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan didepannya.

Kurang lebih 15 menit berjalan kini Kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam mobil. Ia mengambil _smartphone _dari dalam saku celananya kemudian menghidupkannya.

Belum sampai 5 menit ia menghidupkan ponsel pintar tersebut puluhan ktalk sudah memasuki(?) ponselnya. Kebanyakan dari teman lama Kyungsoo yang mengetahui Kyungsoo akan kembali ke Korea.

Ia hanya membaca pesan – pesan itu sekilas tanpa berniat membalasnya hingga ia menemukan 1 pesan dari seseorang yang sangat Kyungsoo rindukan.

Dari sahabatnya sewaktu ia kecil dulu.

"_**Yo! Kyungsoo-noona! Kau akan pulang ke Korea? Wah aku tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu denganmu! Apa kau masih pendek seperti dulu? Bagaimana karirmu disana? Ugh jangan lupa kabari aku kalau sudah tiba di Korea ne?"**_

Nah kira – kira begitulah isi pesan dari 'sahabat' Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sekilas sebelum mulai menari – narikan jemarinya di atas layar _smarthphone _tersebut.—membalas Ktalk sahabatnya.

"_**Ya hitam! Aku merindukanmu Aku juga ingin segera bertemu denganmu. Dan yak aku sudah lebih tinggi sekarang! Karirku baik – baik saja dan yah~ aku akan melanjutkannya di Korea saja. Oh ya Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku sudah tiba di Korea saat ini! Jangan lupa kunjungi aku malam ini di rumah arra? Awas kalau tidak! :p"**_

Selesai mengetikan pesan tersebut Kyungsoo tak lekas memasukan handphonenya ke tempat semula. Ia malah asik memandangi foto _screen lock-_nya di mana dua orang namja yang terlihat sangat kontras dari segi warna kulit sedang tersenyum sambil memegang sebuah bunga lili di masing – masing tangan mereka.

'Jonginnie, Sehunnie, aku merindukan kalian… Terutama kau Sehunnie.' Batin Kyungsoo sambil mengusap layar ponselnya.

..

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Flawlessaliens present_:

"**The Idol and His Secret Admirer"**

Oh Sehun x Lu Han with other pairs

.

.

.

_Hanya cerita tentang si Pangeran Es, Oh SeHun dan Penggemar rahasiannya Lu Han._

.

**-Sehun POV-**

"APA!? KALIAN GILA!" aku menjerit dengan suara lantang layaknya seorang gadis remaja yang terkejut mendengar kabar _gebetan_-nya ternyata sudah punya pacar. Sontak saja seisi kelas menatap aneh ke arahku, namun tak aku hiraukan.

"Santai, Sehun-ah. Bukankah itu hal yang mudah? Kau bisa menggait wanita manapun kalau kau mau kan?", Chanyeol berujar dengan nada kelewat entengnya yang aku hadiahi jitakan keras di kepalanya.

"Aish sakit, Hun-ah! Apa salahku!?", Chanyeol berucap dengan bibir dimaju – majukan layaknya anak gadis yang sedang merajuk jelas saja itu membuatku kembali menjitaknya.

"Aish, yak! Berhenti menjitak kepalaku! Dan kalian bertiga berhenti tertawa!", ucapan Chanyeol sontak menghentikan tawa Hoseok, Taehyung, dan Yifan.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah ke-empat sahabatku yang aneh bin ajaib itu.

"Jadi bagaimana, Hun? Kau mau tidak?", tanya Yifan padaku yang diikuti pandangan antusias ketiga orang lainnya.

Sial. Sial. Sial. Apa – apaan mereka itu.

"Ya Sehun! Kenapa diam saja! Kalau kau tidak mau kau harus membelikan kami masing – masing 1 buah mobil _Ferrari _keluaran terbaru!" kali ini si Taehyung yang dari tadi hanya diam akhirnya membuka suara—saking tak sabarnya mungkin.

Oh ya apa katanya tadi? Membelikan mereka masing – masing 1 buah mobil _Ferrari? _Hell. Aku bisa dicincang ayah kalau ketahuan membeli mobil mahal sebanyak itu. ck.

"Tapi kenapa harus Luhan..?", aku berucap putus asa. Well kalian pasti bingung sebenarnya apa yang sedang kami bicarakan, _right_? Jadi begini aku diajak bermain _dare or dare _oleh ke-empat orang idiot ini. Awalnya aku pikir _dare _yang mereka berikan tidak akan sulit, jadi kuputuskan untuk ikut saja.

Tapi ternyata, ke-empat anak setan ini sudah merencanakannya dari awal. Mereka malah menyuruhku untuk 'mengencani' Luhan saat tau tadi pagi aku tiba bersamanya. Sial.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah dia sama saja dengan gadis lainnya? Gadis yang mudah diajak pacaran kemudian mudah dibuang."

**BRAK!**

Aku menggebrak meja dihadapanku saat mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Hoseok. Aku tidak tau kenapa, aku hanya refleks melakukannya saat mendengar kalimat Hoseok.

"Eitss… sepertinya ada yang marah. Apa kau menyukai gadis itu?", tanya Hoseok.

Aku hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan tajam tanpa berniat menanggapi perkataannya.

"Sepertinya benar Sehun menyukai si adik kelas itu, _guys_. Bukankah tadi pagi dia tiba bersama Luhan? Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengijinkan kita untuk masuk ke mobilnya. Bukan begitu, Sehun-ah?"

"T-tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya! Aku hanya kasian padanya karena ia terlalu lama menunggu bus jadi ku ajak saja.", aku mengelak dengan nada gugup.

"Huh? Kau bahkan tidak menawariku tumpangan saat aku menunggu bus hingga larut malam! Sudahlah Sehun-a, kau tidak bisa membohongi kami. Mungkin kau memang 'belum' menyukainya, tapi—kau tertarik padanya kan?"

Apa!? Apa katanya!? Tertarik pada gadis itu!? Aku bahkan bisa mendapatkan yang lebih cantik dan lebih baik darinya.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu terima tantangan kami, toh kau tidak menyukainya jadi kau tak perlu khawatir akan melukai perasaan gadis itu.", ucap si Park –idiot—Chanyeol dengan smirk menyebalkannya. Ck baiklah Oh Sehun, kau hanya perlu mengencani gadis itu selama beberapa minggu kemudian memutuskannya.

"Baik aku terima tantangan kalian."

.

.

.

Luhan menepuk keras bahu sahabat sekaligus teman sebangkunya , menghasilkan ringisan kesakitan dari gadis bermarga Park itu.

"Ya! Apa - apaansi Lu!'' desis Hyejin sepelan mungkin agar tidak terdengar Guru Kimia yang sedang mengajar di depan sana. Sementara sang pelaku 'penepukan' hanya bisa menyengir ria.

"Habis kau asik sekali memperhatikan si Jongin itu sih.", balas Luhan tak kalah pelan.

Pipi Hyejin menampilkan semburat merah saat mendengar ucapan Luhan namun ia masih berusaha mengelak, "S-siapa yang memperhatikannya! Aku tak memperhatikannya!"

Luhan terkikik mendengar penuturan sahabatnya, padahal sudah jelas dari tadi ia memperhatikan lapangan dimana anak kelas X-A ((kelas Jongin)) sedang melangsungkan pelajaran olahraga.

"Ya, tak usah mengelak, aku dengan jelas melihat kalau kau memperhatikan anak itu kekeke~"

Hyejin menghela nafas dan hendak menimpali perkataan Luhan kalau saja suara Jung-saem tidak menginterupsi mereka.

"Ya Park Hyejin, Lu Han! apa yang kalian bicarakan ?"

Luhan langsung memfokuskan pandangannya ke papan dan menggeleng singkat sebagai jawaban, begitupula Hyejin.

"Fokus dengan pelajaran atau nilai kalian akan ku kosongkan di rapot."

"B-baik ssaem."

.

.

.

_**KRINGGG**_

Bel istirahat telah dibunyikan disambut helaan nafas lega dan senyum sumringah dari semua siswa di kelas Luhan, karena itu artinya jam pelajaran Kimia di hari ini telah selesai.

"HUWAAA Akhirnya . . .", jerit Luhan sambil merentangkan tangannya ketika guru Kimia yang menyebalkan itu keluar dari ruangan. Hyejin yang melihat tingkah laku temannya hanya menggeleng sambil memasukan buku – bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Hey ayo ke kantin!", ajak Hyejin pada Luhan.

"YEY KANTIN!", teriak Luhan kegirangan sambil _refleks _menarik tangan Hyejin.

"YA LU HAN! PELAN – PELAN!"

.

.

.

Luhan dan Hyejin memasuki area kantin. Terlihat para siswa – siswi lainnya telah memenuhi kursi dan meja yang tersedia disana ada juga yang masih mengantri untuk memesan makanannya. Luhan dan Hyejin melihat kesekeliling kantin –berusaha mencari tempat kosong. Namun sayangnya tak ada lagi kursi yang kosong kecuali—yang berada ditempat Oh Sehun dan teman – temannya dan satu lagi berada di tempat Kim Jongin.

Baru saja mereka akan pergi namun sebuah suara yang menyebut nama luhan menghentikan langkah mereka.

Luhan dan Hyejin membalikan langkah mereka dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melehat seorang Oh Sehun kini tengah melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka dan mengisyaratkan mereka untuk bergabung bersamanya.

Hyejin dan Luhan saling bertatapan sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mendekati Sehun dan teman – temannya.

"Sunbae memanggil ku?", tanya Luhan ketika ia sudah sampai dihadapan Sehun. Sehun mengangguk sekilas.

"Ya, ku lihat kau kebingungan mencari tempat duduk dan karena masih ada satu kursi tersisa disini jadi kau bisa duduk bersama kami." Ucap Sehun.

"Tapi sunbae—bagaimana dengan Hyejin?"

Sehun melirik Hyejin sekilas,"Dia bisa duduk dengan Kim Jongin." Ucap Sehun yang sukses membuat tubuh Hyejin membeku seketika.

"Hey Jongin-ah!"

"Ya, Sunbae?"

"Kau—tidak keberatan_kan _jika gadis ini duduk denganmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

_**Hua! Apa ini T_T saya tau ini mengecewakan. Maaf banget. Tapi saya bener – bener ga ada ide sama sekali + saya lagi masa males – malesnya karena tugas yang numpuk. Saya ga menyangka masa SMA akan semelelahkan ini ;;**_

_**Big Thanks buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. Saya usahakan kalo chapter ini banyak yang ngekomen (ngarep banget) chapter depan akan saya kerjakan dengan cepat.**_

_**Sekali lagi maaf karena updatenya telat –banget—and makin kesini makin garing kriuk kriuk gitu.**_

_**Ok last words, **_

_**Thanks and See ya!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

_Flawlessaliens present_:

"**The Idol and His Secret Admirer"**

Oh Sehun x Lu Han with other pairs

.

.

.

_Hanya cerita tentang si Pangeran Es, Oh SeHun dan Penggemar rahasiannya Lu Han._

.

Sehun's side.

Saat ini Sehun sedang menunggu pesanan bersama keempat orang sahabatnya sambil bercakap-cakap –kenyataannya hanya keempat orang sahabatnya yang bercakap-cakap sementara Sehun hanya menimpali dengan kata "hn" dan kadang tertawa atau hanya sekedar mengangguk—.

"Hey Oh Sehun, Coba lihat! Bukankah itu LuHan?"—ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk arah didepannya.

Sontak keempat orang lainnya mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah yang ditunjuk Chanyeol, dan benar saja, disana terlihat Luhan bersama temannya yang sedang kebingungan mencari tempat untuk duduk.

"Kesempatan yang bagus untuk memulai semuanya!" –kali ini Yifan yang berbicara sambil menunjukan seringaian khasnya yang disahuti oleh anggukan semangan oleh ketiga orang lainnya minus Sehun.

Sehun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah laku orang-orang yang disebutnya sebagai "sahabat".

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?", tanya Sehun kepada keempat orang lainnya.

"Sepertinya ia kebingungan mencari tempat untuk duduk, bagaimana kalau kau menawarinya duduk bersama? Nah kebetulan ada satu tempat duduk yang belum terisi kan", kali ini Hoseok yang berbicara sambil menunjuk kursi yang kosong dengan dagunya.

"Lalu temannya?"

"Kau bisa menyuruhnya duduk dengan si Jongin itu", ujar Yifan sambil menunjuk Jongin yang sedang menyantap makanannya.

Sehunpun hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah.

.

.

.

Normal side

Luhan dan Hyejin memasuki area kantin. Terlihat para siswa – siswi lainnya telah memenuhi kursi dan meja yang tersedia disana ada juga yang masih mengantri untuk memesan makanannya. Luhan dan Hyejin melihat kesekeliling kantin –berusaha mencari tempat kosong. Namun sayangnya tak ada lagi kursi yang kosong kecuali—yang berada ditempat Oh Sehun dan teman – temannya dan satu lagi berada di tempat Kim Jongin.

Baru saja mereka akan pergi namun sebuah suara yang menyebut nama luhan menghentikan langkah mereka.

Luhan dan Hyejin membalikan langkah mereka dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melehat seorang Oh Sehun kini tengah melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka dan mengisyaratkan mereka untuk bergabung bersamanya.

Hyejin dan Luhan saling bertatapan sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mendekati Sehun dan teman – temannya.

"Sunbae memanggil ku?", tanya Luhan ketika ia sudah sampai dihadapan Sehun. Sehun mengangguk sekilas.

"Ya, ku lihat kau kebingungan mencari tempat duduk dan karena masih ada satu kursi tersisa disini jadi kau bisa duduk bersama kami." Ucap Sehun.

"Tapi sunbae—bagaimana dengan Hyejin?"

Sehun melirik Hyejin sekilas,"Dia bisa duduk dengan Kim Jongin." Ucap Sehun yang sukses membuat tubuh Hyejin membeku seketika.

"Hey Jongin-ah!"

"Ya, Sunbae?"

"Kau—tidak keberatan_kan_jika gadis ini duduk denganmu?"

Jongin mengangguk sekilas tanda setuju.

"Nah, sekarang temanmu bisa pergi dan duduk bersama Jongin."

Luhan melirik sekilas ke arah Hyejin yang saat ini mukanya sudah mulai memerah.

"Baiklah sunbae, kami akan memesan makanan terlebih dahulu," ucap Luhan sebelum berlalu bersama Hyejin untuk memesan makanan.

**.**

**.**

Luhan's side.

Luhan dan Hyejin kini sedang menunggu antrean untuk memesan makanan mereka.

"Luhan! Kau tidak akan membiarkanku duduk berdua saja dengan Jongin kan!?", ucap Hyejin setengah berteriak.

"Aku juga sebenarnya tak ingin duduk bersama Sehun-sunbae! Kau tau aku bisa mati karena gugup—ugh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah tidak ada kursi yang tersisa selain kedua tempat itu," Luhan menghela nafas.

Sementara Hyejin hanya bisa mengerang pasrah.

.

.

.

Sehun &amp; Luhan's side

Sehun dan Luhan serta keempat orang temannya sedang menyantap makanan yang sudah mereka pesan.

Semua itu mereka lakukan dengan hening, bahkan Luhan terkesan terburu-buru menghabiskan makanannya.

"Luhan-ssi, apakah kau sudah mempunyai pacar?",tanya Hoseok tiba-tiba yang membuat Luhan langsung tersedak nasinya.

"Minum ini," ucap Sehun sambil menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk yang buru-buru diambil oleh Luhan.

"T-terimakasih, sunbae," ujar Luhan yang hanya ditanggapi "hn" oleh Sehun.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mempunyai pacar?", Hoseok mengulang pertanyaannya.

"B-belum sunbae," jawab Luhan yang langsung disambut seringaian –sedikit sexy dan sedikit menakutkan—oleh keempat sahabat Sehun, sementara Sehun yang menangkap itu semua hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

Setelah pertanyaan itu, Luhan kembali berusaha menghabiskan makanannya dengan secepat mungkin, karena asal kalian tahu semenjak duduk di dekat Sehun jantungnya tidak bisa berdetak dengan normal dan itu cukup menyebalkan baginya.

"Hey, pelan – pelan makannya. Lihat di bibirmu ada nasi," ucap Sehun tiba-tiba sambil membersihkan nasi yang menempel di sudut bibir Luhan.

Dan _well—_hal itu sukses membuat tubuh Luhan membeku sesaat sebelum ia akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat dengan susah payah.

.

.

.

TBC

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Saya tau saya ngeselin karena udah update lama dan pendek-pendek lagi. Well sebenarnya chapter ini ga cuma sampe disini tapi karena tiba-tiba mood saya hilang disini terpaksa saya bagi dua. Ampuni saya =/\= maunya juga dilanjutin sampe chapter ini bener-bener kelar tapi takutnya malah makin ga mood dan akhirnya tertunda lagi.

Ya kalo chapter ini dapet respon positif bakal saya lanjut _as soon as possible #ea #sokinggris_

Karena jujur aja reviews dari kalian itu yang buat saya semangat nulis, ehe. Ya anggep aja ini permulaan awal karena saya baru balik nulis ff

Kedepannya diusahain lebih panjang 8"D

Oke sekian curcol dari saya. Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya!


	5. Chapter 4 full

_Flawlessaliens present_:

"**The Idol and His Secret Admirer"**

Oh Sehun x Lu Han with other pairs

.

.

.

_Hanya cerita tentang si Pangeran Es, Oh SeHun dan Penggemar rahasiannya Lu Han._

.

Sehun's side.

Saat ini Sehun sedang menunggu pesanan bersama keempat orang sahabatnya sambil bercakap-cakap –kenyataannya hanya keempat orang sahabatnya yang bercakap-cakap sementara Sehun hanya menimpali dengan kata "hn" dan kadang tertawa atau hanya sekedar mengangguk—.

"Hey Oh Sehun, Coba lihat! Bukankah itu LuHan?"—ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk arah didepannya.

Sontak keempat orang lainnya mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah yang ditunjuk Chanyeol, dan benar saja, disana terlihat Luhan bersama temannya yang sedang kebingungan mencari tempat untuk duduk.

"Kesempatan yang bagus untuk memulai semuanya!" –kali ini Yifan yang berbicara sambil menunjukan seringaian khasnya yang disahuti oleh anggukan semangan oleh ketiga orang lainnya minus Sehun.

Sehun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah laku orang-orang yang disebutnya sebagai "sahabat".

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?", tanya Sehun kepada keempat orang lainnya.

"Sepertinya ia kebingungan mencari tempat untuk duduk, bagaimana kalau kau menawarinya duduk bersama? Nah kebetulan ada satu tempat duduk yang belum terisi kan", kali ini Hoseok yang berbicara sambil menunjuk kursi yang kosong dengan dagunya.

"Lalu temannya?"

"Kau bisa menyuruhnya duduk dengan si Jongin itu", ujar Yifan sambil menunjuk Jongin yang sedang menyantap makanannya.

Sehunpun hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah.

.

.

.

Normal side

Luhan dan Hyejin memasuki area kantin. Terlihat para siswa – siswi lainnya telah memenuhi kursi dan meja yang tersedia disana ada juga yang masih mengantri untuk memesan makanannya. Luhan dan Hyejin melihat kesekeliling kantin –berusaha mencari tempat kosong. Namun sayangnya tak ada lagi kursi yang kosong kecuali—yang berada ditempat Oh Sehun dan teman – temannya dan satu lagi berada di tempat Kim Jongin.

Baru saja mereka akan pergi namun sebuah suara yang menyebut nama luhan menghentikan langkah mereka.

Luhan dan Hyejin membalikan langkah mereka dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melehat seorang Oh Sehun kini tengah melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka dan mengisyaratkan mereka untuk bergabung bersamanya.

Hyejin dan Luhan saling bertatapan sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mendekati Sehun dan teman – temannya.

"Sunbae memanggil ku?", tanya Luhan ketika ia sudah sampai dihadapan Sehun. Sehun mengangguk sekilas.

"Ya, ku lihat kau kebingungan mencari tempat duduk dan karena masih ada satu kursi tersisa disini jadi kau bisa duduk bersama kami." Ucap Sehun.

"Tapi sunbae—bagaimana dengan Hyejin?"

Sehun melirik Hyejin sekilas,"Dia bisa duduk dengan Kim Jongin." Ucap Sehun yang sukses membuat tubuh Hyejin membeku seketika.

"Hey Jongin-ah!"

"Ya, Sunbae?"

"Kau—tidak keberatan_kan_jika gadis ini duduk denganmu?"

Jongin mengangguk sekilas tanda setuju.

"Nah, sekarang temanmu bisa pergi dan duduk bersama Jongin."

Luhan melirik sekilas ke arah Hyejin yang saat ini mukanya sudah mulai memerah.

"Baiklah sunbae, kami akan memesan makanan terlebih dahulu," ucap Luhan sebelum berlalu bersama Hyejin untuk memesan makanan.

**.**

**.**

Luhan's side.

Luhan dan Hyejin kini sedang menunggu antrean untuk memesan makanan mereka.

"Luhan! Kau tidak akan membiarkanku duduk berdua saja dengan Jongin kan!?", ucap Hyejin setengah berteriak.

"Aku juga sebenarnya tak ingin duduk bersama Sehun-sunbae! Kau tau aku bisa mati karena gugup—ugh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah tidak ada kursi yang tersisa selain kedua tempat itu," Luhan menghela nafas.

Sementara Hyejin hanya bisa mengerang pasrah.

.

.

.

Sehun &amp; Luhan's side

Sehun dan Luhan serta keempat orang temannya sedang menyantap makanan yang sudah mereka pesan.

Semua itu mereka lakukan dengan hening, bahkan Luhan terkesan terburu-buru menghabiskan makanannya.

"Luhan-ssi, apakah kau sudah mempunyai pacar?",tanya Hoseok tiba-tiba yang membuat Luhan langsung tersedak nasinya.

"Minum ini," ucap Sehun sambil menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk yang buru-buru diambil oleh Luhan.

"T-terimakasih, sunbae," ujar Luhan yang hanya ditanggapi "hn" oleh Sehun.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mempunyai pacar?", Hoseok mengulang pertanyaannya.

"B-belum sunbae," jawab Luhan yang langsung disambut seringaian –sedikit sexy dan sedikit menakutkan—oleh keempat sahabat Sehun, sementara Sehun yang menangkap itu semua hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

Setelah pertanyaan itu, Luhan kembali berusaha menghabiskan makanannya dengan secepat mungkin, karena asal kalian tahu semenjak duduk di dekat Sehun jantungnya tidak bisa berdetak dengan normal dan itu cukup menyebalkan baginya.

"Hey, pelan – pelan makannya. Lihat di bibirmu ada nasi," ucap Sehun tiba-tiba sambil membersihkan nasi yang menempel di sudut bibir Luhan.

Dan _well—_hal itu sukses membuat tubuh Luhan membeku sesaat sebelum ia akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat dengan susah payah.

.

.

.

Sehun &amp; Luhan's side

Sehun dan Luhan serta keempat orang temannya sedang menyantap makanan yang sudah mereka pesan.

Semua itu mereka lakukan dengan hening, bahkan Luhan terkesan terburu-buru menghabiskan makanannya.

"Luhan-ssi, apakah kau sudah mempunyai pacar?",tanya Hoseok tiba-tiba yang membuat Luhan langsung tersedak nasinya.

"Minum ini," ucap Sehun sambil menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk yang buru-buru diambil oleh Luhan.

"T-terimakasih, sunbae," ujar Luhan yang hanya ditanggapi "hn" oleh Sehun.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mempunyai pacar?", Hoseok mengulang pertanyaannya.

"B-belum sunbae," jawab Luhan yang langsung disambut seringaian –sedikit sexy dan sedikit menakutkan—oleh keempat sahabat Sehun, sementara Sehun yang menangkap itu semua hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

Setelah pertanyaan itu, Luhan kembali berusaha menghabiskan makanannya dengan secepat mungkin, karena asal kalian tahu semenjak duduk di dekat Sehun jantungnya tidak bisa berdetak dengan normal dan itu cukup menyebalkan baginya.

"Hey, pelan – pelan makannya. Lihat di bibirmu ada nasi," ucap Sehun tiba-tiba sambil membersihkan nasi yang menempel di sudut bibir Luhan.

Dan _well—_hal itu sukses membuat tubuh Luhan membeku sesaat sebelum ia akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat dengan susah payah.

"E-eh. B-baik sunbae," ucap Luhan dengan sedikit tergagap dan wajah yang memerah sampai ke telinga. Dan hal itu membuat Luhan semakin manis di mata Sehun hingga tanpa sadar ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membuat lengkungan senyum yang jarang ia berikan pada orang lain.

Dan semua hal itu tak lepas dari pengamatan keempat sahabat Sehun.

"Ini akan semakin menarik!" batin mereka serempak.

.

.

.

Kita beralih sebentar ke sisi Jongin dan Hyejin.

Jongin yang sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan menyantap makanannya kini sedang sibuk memainkan _handphone_nya sambil sesekali melihat ke arah Hyejin yang sedang menyantap makanannya.

Terlihat gadis itu sedang memakan makanannya dengan terburu-buru serta wajahnya memerah.

"_Ada apa dengannya?"_ batin Jongin.

"Sunbae kau sakit?" tanya Jongin akhirnya.

Hyejin yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan pertanyaan tersebut tentu saja kaget dan nyaris tersedak makanannya hingga menyebabkan kerongkongannya sakit dan matanya sedikit berair.

Jongin yang melihat itu semua menjadi panik dibuatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja,sunbae? Maaf aku mengagetkanmu," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan minuman.

Hyejin menerimanya dengan tangan yang gemetar. Jantung sialannya ini tak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Y-ya aku baik-baik saja," ucap Hyejin setelah berusaha mati-matian menetralisir rasa gugupnya.

"Tapi seluruh wajahmu merah, kau demam?" kali ini Jongin bertanya sambil meletakan punggung tangannya di kening Hyejin, membuat gadis itu sukses menahan nafas.

"B-benarkah? Aku tidak apa – apa. Sungguh!"

Jongin baru saja ingin mengeluarkan kalimat lainnya sebelum—

**_KRINGGGGGGGGGGGG_**

Bunyi bel terdengar yang menandakan waktu istirahat telah usai.

Buru-buru Hyejin berdiri dari tempatnya dan langsung menarik Luhan pergi setelah sebelumnya mengatakan kata "permisi" pada Jongin.

Jongin yang melihat semua tingkah laku Hyejin hanya bisa memandang gadis itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada apa dengan gadis itu?" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum pergi dari kantin menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

Luhan &amp; Hyejin's side.

Saat ini keduanya tengah berjalan menuju kelas mereka setelah tadi dengan tiba-tiba Hyejin menarik Luhan dengan tiba-tiba membuat Luhan yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Sehun dan keempat temannya—setelah sebelumnya berusah mati-matian menghilangkan rasa gugupnya—menjadi kesal. Permasalahannya sangat sulit untuk mendapat kesempatan berbicara dengan seorang Oh Sehun, ulangi OH SEHUN! Dan disaat dia sudah mendapat kesempatan itu Hyejin malah dengan cepat merusak semuanya. Memang sih Hyejin memberi alasan bahwa bel telah berbunyi, tapikan—Luhan masih ingin berlama-lama dekat dengan Sehun!

"Dan kau tau, dia bahkan memegang keningku! OH ASTAGA! Dia membuatku kesulitan bernafas, XiaoLu!" ucap Hyejin yang saat ini sedang menceritakan kejadian yang dia alami bersama Jongin, hanya dibalas "oh" oleh Luhan, _well _jangan lupakan bahwa Luhan sedang kesal pada teman dekatnya ini.

Hyejin yang mendapat respon tersebut hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya, "baiklah-baiklah aku minta maaf karena sudah merusak _moment _berhargamu bersama si sunbae berkulit pucat itu, sebagai gantinya nanti pulang sekolah akan ku traktir _bubble tea _rasa cokelat bagaimana?" tawar Hyejin.

"Setuju!"

.

.

.

Sehun dan keempat orang sahabatnya baru saja memasuki ruangan ketika ia merasakan _smartphone_nya bergetar di sakunya—tanda ada pesan masuk.

Ia pun segera mengeluarkan handphonenya dan melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan.

"Nomor tak dikenal? Siapa?" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pesan tersebut.

_Sehun-nie! _

_Jangan lupa datang ke rumahku malam ini! Aku baru saja kembali dari Eropa, pokoknya kau harus datang atau aku akan marah padamu? Arra? _

_Kyungsoo_

DEG!

"Kyung—soo?"

.

.

.

Jongin baru sampai di depan _studio dance. _Dia memutuskan untuk membolos mata pelajaran berikutnya—mata pelajaran Kim Songsaenim, Kimia.

Dia baru saja akan membuka pintu _studio dance _saat merasakan handphonenya bergetar. Buru-buru ia mengambil handphonenya tersebut dan membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk. Sesaat kemudian kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus.

Fr: Kyungsoo

_Jongin-nie!_

_Ya! Kau tidak lupa untuk mengunjungiku hari ini kan? Aku akan menunggumu malam ini dan kita akan makan malam bersama di rumahku! Jangan lupa untuk datang! Aku menunggu _

.

.

.

_**KRINGGGGGGGGGG**_

Bel yang menandakan semua jam pelajaran di sekolah telah berakhir akhirnya berbunyi. Menimbulkan helaan nafas lega dari semua siswa di sekolah tersebut.

Salah satunya Luhan, bahkan dia kini dengan buru-buru memasukan semua bukunya ke dalam tas dan dengan segera menarik Hyejin keluar.

"Yah! Xiao Luhan pelan-pelan! Toko _bubble tea_nya tidak akan lari!" ucap Hyejin setengah membentak.

"Toko _bubble tea_nya memang tidak akan lari tapi_kan _akan banyak orang yang membelinya! Aku malas mengantri," ucapnya sambil terus berlari.

Mereka berdua hampir keluar dari gerbang sekolah sebelum sebuah mobil menghadang mereka—mobil Oh Sehun.

Sehun menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan menatap Hyejin cukup lama hingga akhirnya—

"LuHan pulang bersamaku," kalimat tersebut keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

LuHan yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menatap kaget ke arah SeHun sementara yang diajak berbicara hanya memandang bingung sambil menatap LuHan dan Sehun bergiliran.

"T-tapi sunbae—aku dan Hyejin sudah berencana pulang bersama dan akan membeli _bubble tea!_" ucap Luhan sedikit tak terima dengan sikap semena-mena Sehun. _Hell _memang Sehun siapa? Ayahnya?

Meski kesal begitu sebenarnya ada rasa senang yang terselip didalamnya karena Sehun mau menawarinya tumpangan—lebih tepatnya memaksa memberi tumpangan _sih._

"Kau bisa membelinya bersamaku, ada hal penting yang harus ku bicarakan."

"T-tapi Hyejin—"

"Sudah sana masuk! Anggap saja aku membiarkanmu pergi sebagai tanda maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu dan Sehun sunbae tadi," bisik Hyejin pada Luhan.

Luhan hanya menghela nafas sebelum mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Sehun membukakan pintu disebelahnya. Luhan segera masuk dan duduk disebelahnya.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun saat ini sedang duduk di salah satu sudut yang ada di kedai _bubble tea _tersebut sambil menikmati _bubble tea _yang telah mereka pesan. Luhan dengan _bubble tea _rasa cokelat dan Sehun dengan rasa taro.

"Jadi—apa yang ingin sunbae bicarakan padaku?" tanya Luhan.

Sejenak Sehun menatap Luhan ragu, pria itu membuka mulutnya kemudian menutupnya lagi terus begitu, membuat Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan –lagi—

"_oh ayolah Sehun, kau hanya perlu bilang 'Luhan maukah kau jadi pacarku?' lalu dia bilang 'iya' dan selesai! Ah—lalu bagaimana jika ia menolaknya?" _batin Sehun sambil menatap Luhan lekat-lekat.

"Sunbae—?" panggil Luhan. Sehun hanya diam. Luhanpun kembali memanggil Sehun, kali ini dengan melambaikan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Sehun.

"Sehun sunbae—?"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya setelah berhasil kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Ya?"

"Jadi apa yang mau sunbae bicarakan padaku?" tanya Luhan mengulang pertanyaannya sebelumnya.

Sehun menghela nafas sejenak, dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Mulai sekarang kau jadi pacarku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mulai sekarang kau jadi pacarku."

Luhan sukses menyemburkan _bubble tea _yang baru saja sampai di rongga mulutnya—untungnya tidak mengenai Sehun.

"Ya! Kau ini—"

"M-maaf sunbae, t-tadi sunbae bilang apa? Sepertinya aku salah dengar."

Sehun menghela nafas,"mulai sekarang kau jadi pacarku. Tidak ada penolakan."

"T-tapi—"

"Dan tidak ada tapi-tapian, Luhan. Ah satu lagi—

mulai besok aku yang akan mengantar dan menjemputmu. Kita berangkat sekolah bersama."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin memarkirkan mobil _Ferrari _keluaran terbarunya di halaman kediaman keluarga Do.

Setelah mengunci mobil dan memasang alarm pada mobilnya ia sesegara mungkin melangkahkan kakinya menuju mansion keluarga Do. Langkah kakinya ia percepat sementara senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya ketika langkah kakinya semakin mendekati pintu masuk mansion dengan gaya eropa tersebut.

Setelah dirinya berada tepat di depan mansion ia segera membunyikan bel pada _intercom_.

_**Ting Tong**_

_**Ting Tong**_

_**Ting Tong**_

Sekitar satu menit Jongin menunggu sebelum terdengar suara dari dalam _mansion_.

"Siap—oh Jongin!" itu ibu Kyungsoo. Ia lalu membukakan pintu untuk Jongin dan mempersilahkan pria berkulit tan itu masuk.

"Masuklah ke ruang makan, Kyung-ie sudah menunggumu disana."

"Baik, _ahjumma_," setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut Jongin_pun _langsung melesat ke ruang makan untuk menemui sahabat kecilnya itu.

.

.

.

_Di ruang makan._

"Kyungsoo-noona!" seru pria berkulit tan tersebut saat ia melihat gadis yang sedang memasak di _pantry _dekat meja makan.

Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya dan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya saat ia melihat siapa yang baru saja datang.

"Jongin!"

Jongin baru saja akan melangkah mendekat, sebelum matanya menangkap _siluet _seorang pria yang duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan sambil memainkan _handphone_ di tangannya—seolah tidak perduli atau bahkan tidak mendengar apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

"Sehun _hyung_", tepat saat Jongin memanggil nama pria itu, baru ia menyadari bahwa ada orang lain di ruangan tersebut.

"Oh, Jongin. Lama tak bertemu," ucapnya tanpa melihat ke arah Jongin.

Jongin menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya," Cih. Kau bercanda? Bahkan tadi siang kau baru saja memanggilku di kantin."

Sehun hanya diam entah dia tidak mendengar atau pura-pura tidak mendengar karena yang Jongin liat ia sudah kembali sibuk dengan _handphone_nya.

Sementara Kyungsoo yang melihat semua percakapan tersebut hanya bisa memandang kedua pria yang sangat disayanginya dalam diam. Ia tau, sangat tau bahwa hubungan antara kedua teman baiknya itu semakin memburuk setelah kepergiannya ke Eropa. Dan ia cukup sadar siapa penyebab semua itu terjadi.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas. Sebelum berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana canggung yang terjadi.

"Baiklah! Makanannya sudah siap! Jja~ kita makan," ucapnya riang –atau berpura-pura riang—sambil meletakan _tteokbokki _dan nasi goreng _kimchi _yang baru saja matang.

Beberapa saat kemudian ayah dan ibu Kyungsoo masuk ke ruang makan.

"Baiklah saatnya makan malam!"

Dan kemudian makan malam tersebut dihabiskan dengan diiringi percakapan antara Jongin dan ayah dan ibu Kyungsoo, sementara Sehun yang memang pendiam hanya tersenyum atau sesekali menjawab singkat pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya.

.

.

.

_2015/05/01_

_Yaampun!_

_Yaampun!_

_YAAMPUN!_

_Apa-apaan itu!? Aku dan Sehun-sunbae!? Sekarang—kami pacaran!?_

_Seseorang tolong tampar aku! Apa aku bermimpi!?_

_HEI BAHKAN DIA BARU MENGETAHUI KEBERADAANKU BEBERAPA HARI LALU._

_Dan apa-apaan caranya itu. Ini namanya pemaksaan! PEMAKSAAN!_

_Well- bukannya aku tidak senang, hei! Aku sudah dari lama menyukai Sehun-sunbae, hanya saja—bukankan ini terlalu aneh?_

_Tapi dia bahkan tidak memberikanku pilihan. Astaga- hal ini membuat kepalaku sakit saja._

Luhan menutup buku _diary_nya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam bantal. Hari ini benar-benar luar biasa baginya—entah luar biasa menyenangkan atau malah menyebalkan.

_Well- _dia masih belum mempercayai fakta dia dan Sehun sudah berpacaran hari ini. Melihat bagaimana cara Sehun mengungkapkan perasaannya—tunggu! Bahkan Sehun tidak mengungkapkan perasaannya!

Luhan mengerang pasrah, fakta bahwa Sehun sama sekali tidak menyatakan perasaannya membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

Dia hampir tertidur kalau saja _smartphone_ dengan _hardcase _hellokitty miliknya bergetar—ada pesan masuk.

_Fr: 0910904xxxxx_

"_Aku akan menjemputmu besok. –Sehun."_

Luhan membulatkan matanya.

WHAT THE—bagaimana Sehun bisa mendapatkan nomornya!? Astaga idolanya yang satu ini benar-benar!

Sesaat setelah membalas pesan Sehun, Luhanpun jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

INI YANG VERSI FULLNYA YEAY! Masih pendek? Iya maafkeun aku. Jujur saya aja masih bingung mau dibawa kemana alur cerita ini. Semoga saya bisa dapat _wahyu _sehingga bisa menamatkan ff ini secepatnya (- _ -)


	6. Chapter 5

Jam menunjukan pukul 05:00 KST ketika alarm pada jam weker Luhan berbunyi.

Gadis tersebut meraba-raba meja disebelah tempat tidurnya untuk mematikan alarm tersebut, setelah berhasil, gadis dengan surai madu itu segera turun dari ranjang dan menuju ke dapur dengan mata setengah terpejam serta piama hello kitty yang masih melekat di tubuh rampingnya. Rambutnya yang panjang ia biarkan terurai berantakan.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menuju ke arah dapur. Ya ini memang masih terlalu pagi. Sedangkan sekolah dimulai pukul 07:00 KST. Namun keadaannya yang tinggal sendiri menyebabkan ia harus bangun sepagi ini untuk sekedar menyiapkan sarapan atau sekedar membuat _coffee _agar perut serta otaknya bisa bertahan menghadapi semua mata pelajaran yang menunggunya.

Ia terus melangkah menuju ke arah kulkas, tanpa menyadari kehadiran orang lain yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan geli.

Ia tidak menyadari keberadaan orang tersebut hingga saat ia membalikan tubuhnya,

"OH YA TUHAN!"

Luhan membulatkan matanya melihat sosok yang kini sedang duduk di meja makan sambil memegang _handphone_ di tangannya. Sosok tersebut balas memandangannya sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

"Selamat pagi nona Lu, pft—hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Kau manis sekali pagi ini," ucap sosok tersebut. _Mengejek._

Luhan menutup matanya dan menghela nafas sejenak—berusaha meredam emosinya, "Apa yang membuatmu berada di apartementku sepagi ini, Sehun sunbae?"

Sehun tersenyum miring,"Entahlah, aku terbangun pagi sekaliii—dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku ingin sekali menemui—pacar baruku

Lagipula kau tidak menguci pintu apartementmu. Ck. Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali—sayang."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas,pria dihadapannya ini memang benar-benar—

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak mengunci pintu apartementku, itu bukan urusanmu," ucap Luhan sambil mulai menyalakan kompor.

"Tentu saja ada, bagaimana jika ada pria lain yang masuk ke dalam apartementmu? Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada pacarku yang manis ini," ujar Sehun sambil memeluk pinggang Luhan dari belakang.

Tubuh Luhan menegang—ia bahkan kesulitan untuk bernafas, apalagi untuk membalas ucapan Sehun. Otaknya mendadak _blank_.

"S-sunbae, lepaskan tanganmu. Aku mau masak!"

"Tidak mau," Sehun malah mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Luhan.

Entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman saat memeluk Luhan dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kecil gadis itu. Sementara Luhan hanya bisa mem-_pout_kan bibirnya dan berusaha kembali fokus dengan masakannya—masakan yang sederhana, hanya _omellete _dan nasi goreng namun cukup membuat perut Sehun berbunyi.

Dan sialnya bunyi perutnya terdengar sampai ke telinga Luhan, membuat gadis itu tertawa lepas.

Sehun terpana. Ya, dia tidak mau memungkiri fakta bahwa Luhan terlihat semakin cantik saat tertawa, sangat cantik.

"Sunbae belum sarapan?"

Sehun mengangguk samar, wajahnya sedikit memerah menahan malu.

Luhan kembali tertawa dan entah kenapa Sehun suka melihatnya. _Tidak mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada gadis ini kan? _Batinnya.

"Jja, kita sarapan bersama," ucap Luhan dan Sehun hanya mengangguk. Kemudian pria tersebut mulai melepaskan pelukan di pinggang Luhan dan berjalan lebih dulu ke meja makan sementara Luhan menyiapkan sarapan.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Sehun, Luhan segera menyusul pria itu ke meja makan dengan dua piring nasi goreng _omellete _di masing-masing tangannya.

Gadis itu meletakan satu piring di hadapan Sehun dan satu piring lainnya dihadapannya.

Selama beberapa menit mereka menyantap sarapan tersebut dalam keheningan, sebelum Luhan mulai membuka suaranya.

"Sunbae—?"

Sehun menatap Luhan,"Apa?"

"Soal kemarin—kau tidak serius_kan_?"

"Soal apa?", Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Soal yang kemarin—kita pacaran—?" Luhan bertanya dengan suara yang cukup pelan dan terdengar ragu.

"Tidak."

"Ha—?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bingung. Sehun balas menatapnya,"Aku tidak bercanda," ucap Sehun tenang.

"T-tapi bagaimana bisa—?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada tapi-tapian. Pokoknya kita pacaran."

"Kau menyebalkan sunbae."

"Terimakasih, ku anggap itu pujian. Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan _sunbae_. Bukankah sudah kubilang sekarang kau pacarku."

Luhan hanya berdecak lidah mendengar ucapan Sehun. Orang dihadapannya ini benar-benar menyebalkan, tapi entah mengapa rasa sukanya pada orang dihadapannya ini tidak berkurang sedikit_pun_.

Tanpa sadar ia menghela nafas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun. "E-eh tidak apa-apa," balas Luhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan kemudian keheningan kembali mengisi ruangan tersebut hingga mereka selesai sarapan dan berangkat ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Sampai di sekolah semua fans Sehun sukses dibuat patah hati saat melihat Sehun kembali datang ke sekolah bersama Luhan, dan parahnya Sehun merangkul pinggang Luhan bahkan mengantar Luhan hingga ke kelasnya.

Dan pagi itu berita bahwa Sehun dan Luhan telah resmi pacaran menyebar cepat ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Bahkan sampai ke telinga seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan mata bulatnya yang berair disebelahnya ada seorang pria berkulit tan yang berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

.

.

.

"Jongin—itu semua bohong_kan_? Sehun—dia tidak mungkin pacaran dengan gadis itu kan?" tanya seorang gadis dengan tubuh mungil. Matanya yang bulat terus mengalirkan _liquid _bening—Do Kyungsoo, disebelahnya ada Jongin yang masih setia mengusap punggung kecil gadis itu, berusaha menenangkannya.

Keduanya kini sedang ada di atap sekolah. Setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Sehun dan Luhan pacaran, Kyungsoo langsung berlari meninggalkan kelasnya sementara Jongin yang kebetulan baru saja keluar dari toilet melihatnya dan segera mengikuti gadis itu. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

Kalian heran kenapa Kyungsoo bisa berada di sekolah yang sama dengan Sehun dan Jongin? _Well_ selain memutuskan untuk melanjutkan karirnya di Seoul, gadis yang sebenarnya masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA ini juga memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di sekolah yang sama dengan kedua sahabatnya.

Dan dihari pertamanya bersekolah dia sudah dikejutkan dengan kabar Sehun dan Luhan pacaran.

Ya seperti yang sudah kalian duga, Kyungsoo memang menyukai Sehun. Bahkan sejak dulu sekali.

"Sudahlah, _noona_. Bukankah sudah ku bilang sejak dulu, dia itu _brengsek_,"

"_Tak bisakah kau melihatku, noona? Aku bahkan lebih mencintaimu dibandingkan bajingan itu."_ Batin Jongin.

"Aku tidak peduli _hiks_. Aku akan merebut Sehun dari gadis itu," ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengusap air matanya, sementara Jongin disebelahnya hanya bisa menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak serius_kan _noona!?"

"Aku serius, Jongin. Sangat serius."

.

.

.

"Luhan sudah menjadi kekasihku sekarang. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" itu pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan yang Sehun lontarkan pada teman-temannya.

Sekarang mereka berlima sedang berada di gudang sekolah yang sudah mereka sulap menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka berlima sekaligus tempat mereka untuk membolos.

Gudang tersebut sudah lama tidak digunakan, dan letaknya yang dibelakang sekolah membuat tempat tersebut jarang dilewati orang-orang sehingga mereka berlima akan aman bila membolos di tempat tesebut.

"Wah. kau bertindak cepat, Hun," itu suara Hoseok.

Sehun menatap malas sahabatnya yang satu itu," Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan taruhan konyol ini."

"Kau yakin? Apa kau tidak tertarik pada gadis itu? Kulihat Luhan lumayan juga," ucap Kris yang diangguki ketiga orang lainnya _minus_ Sehun.

"Tidak," jawab Sehun cepat—meskipun sebenarnya terselip sedikit keraguan saat menjawab pertanyaan Kris tersebut namun cepat-cepat ditepisnya.

"Baiklah, jadi selanjutnya kau hanya perlu menunggunya sampai ia benar-benar mencintaimu, lalu kau bisa memutuskannya. Itupun kalau kau tidak jatuh cinta pada gadis itu."

"Kalian semua gila!" ujar Sehun menatap tidak percaya keempat orang dihadapannya. Kenapa dia bisa menganggap orang-orang dengan gangguan jiwa tersebut sebagai sahabatnya, tck.

.

.

.

"APA!?"

Hyejin tersenyum canggung ke arah teman-temannya yang kini menatap ke arahnya dan Luhan akibat teriakan yang bisa dibilang sangat mengganggu itu.

"Yak! Jangan keras-keras!" Luhan memukul kepala teman sebangkunya itu.

"Hehe—maafkan aku, lagipula ceritamu itu tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa Sehun sunbae bisa menjadikan mu _pacar _dengan cara konyol seperti itu," Luhan menghela nafas mendengar penuturan Hyejin,"Tapi aku serius—dia bahkan tidak memberikan pilihan. Dan buruknya dia bahkan tidak menyatakan perasaannya padaku!" Luhan jadi kesal sendiri. Hyejin menatapnya kasihan.

"Ambil saja sisi positifnya XiaoLu. Sehun sunbae sekarang menjadi kekasihmu! Mungkin selama beberapa hari ini pesona mu itu sudah berhasil meluluhkannya dan—soal kenapa dia tidak menyatakan perasaannya mungkin karena dia malu? Kau tau sendiri Sehun sunbae memegang rekor **pria tampan yang belum pernah berpacaran sama sekali**," ucap Hyejin menyemangati sahabatnya.

Luhan mengangguk sekilas,"ku harap dia tidak menjadikanku mainan."

.

.

.

Bel pergantian jam baru saja berbunyi. Sehun dan keempat temannya baru saja akan memasuki kelas mereka saat sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkah mereka berlima.

"Sehun!"

Sehun yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi dingin dan ekspresi wajahnya menunjukan bahwa ia tidak suka dengan kehadiran gadis itu.

"Hei, bukankah itu Do Kyungsoo? Model cantik yang terkenal di Eropa itu? Dia bersekolah disini?" ucap Taehyung dan diangguki ketiga orang lainnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan—sedikit berlari—ke arah Sehun.

"Apa mau mu?" Tanya Sehun dingin saat gadis itu berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Kau—soal hubunganmu dan gadis itu—tidak benarkan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memandang Sehun cemas bercampur takut, takut apa yang dikatakan Sehun tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Bukan urusanmu," Sehun menjawab acuh.

"Tentu saja ada! Bukankah- bukankah kau menyukaiku!? Kau bilang kau juga menyukaiku!" Suara Kyungsoo yang setengah berteriak menyebabkan seluruh isi kelas memperhatikan ke arah Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang kini masih berada di depan kelas, untungnya guru yang akan mengajar belum tiba.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Kyung," Sehun baru saja akan memasuki kelasnya saat Kyungsoo kembali bertanya, "Apa ini semua karena Jongin?"

Sehun kembali menatap ke arah Kyungsoo, dia tersentak saat melihat _liquid_ bening keluar dari kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"Dulu kau bilang kau tidak bisa menerimaku karena tidak ingin menyakiti Jongin, jadi sekarang apa kau menjadikan gadis itu sebagai pacarmu karena kau tidak ingin menyakiti Jongin?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo," Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia. Aku menjadikan Luhan sebagai kekasihku karena—

Karena aku memang menyukainya. "

Selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu Sehun segera pergi entah kemana, tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dengan air mata yang semakin membanjiri wajah cantiknya serta keempat temannya yang hanya bisa menatap kasihan ke arah Kyungsoo. Mereka berempat tidak tau kenapa Sehun berbohong pada gadis cantik itu.

"Kembalilah ke kelasmu nona."

Sesaat setelah Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat itu Kyungsoo langsung berlari menjauhi kelas Sehun dengan air mata masih mengalir dari kedua matanya.

.

.

.

Sehun hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya yang entah mengapa malah mengantarnya ke kelas Luhan. Pikirannya kosong. Dia masih belum siap menghadapi Kyungsoo bahkan saat Kyungsoo mengundangnya untuk makan malam ia sebenarnya tidak ingin datang kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak mengirimkannya banyak pesan dan terus meneleponnya.

Jujur Sehun masih menyukai Kyungsoo, tapi dia tidak ingin melukai Jongin lebih dari ini. Lagipula ia merasa bahwa Jongin lebih pantas dan bisa membahagiakan Kyungsoo dibandingkan dirinya.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai ke arah kelas Luhan. Dilihatnya gadis itu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang ia ketahui bernama Hyejin. Tidak ada yang mengajar saat itu membuat semua anak-anak di kelas memilih untuk mengobrol dengan temannya yang lain meski ada juga yang memutuskan untuk membaca buku di tempatnya masing-masing. Sesekali gadis bersurai madu itu tertawa akibat ucapan yang dilontarkan Hyejin, dan tanpa sadar Sehun ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Ia masih tidak mengerti akan perasaannya. Mengapa ia senang melihat gadis itu tertawa, mengapa ia merasa nyaman saat memeluk gadis itu, dan mengapa kakinya bisa membawa ia kesini? Apa alasan dari semua itu?

Sehun terus memikirkan semua itu, hingga teriakan yang berasal dari kelas Luhan membawanya kembali ke alam nyata.

"KYA SEHUN SUNBAE!"

Sehun kembali menatap ke arah Luhan, dilihatnya Luhan kini juga menatap ke arahnya. Mata keduanya bertemu pandang. Sehun menghela nafas sebelum memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas itu.

Setiap langkah kakinya diiringi teriakan para gadis yang ada disana. Hingga akhirnya Sehun tiba di bangku Luhan. Kelas kembali menjadi hening, semua mata memandang ke arah Sehun dan Luhan.

"Ikut aku," ucap Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan.

"Apa? Mau kemana?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bingung.

**CUP**

Luhan terpaku, Hyejin membulatkan mulutnya—kaget, sementara seluruh gadis yang ada di kelas itu menjerit iri.

Seorang Oh Sehun baru saja mencium bibir seorang Lu Han dihadapan teman-temannya!

"Jangan banyak bertanya, ikut saja," setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Sehun langsung menarik Luhan yang masih _shock_ akibat apa yang baru saja dialaminya

.

.

.

TBC

Yaampun, cerita ini makin aneh. Huhu maafkan saya ( - _ - )

Yosh saya gamau banyak _bacot_ lagi, langsung saja reviewnya ^^v


End file.
